Not Just a Hook Up
by SiobhanSnape
Summary: Dean said just one time... and Nancy agreed that's all she wanted. I just can't stay away from these two! Its my first SPN story! Dean/Nancy F. Um... Fanfiction Gods can we add Nancy Fitzgerald to the list now?


Chapter 1:

Dean fallowed Nancy as she led him down the back hall and towards the cells of the police station. She said she had something to show him, but by the way she was tugging on his arm and smiling at him he didn't know if it was of the daemon variety . When she pulled him to the farthest cell from the door and planted a fat kiss on his lips he jumped back as far as the twenty by twenty cell would allow.

"Nancy, what's going on?" He pushed his hand through his hair and sighed. "What happened to Virgin Nancy?"

"I have been Virgin Nancy my whole life and I was mocked for it in high school." she wrapped her arms around herself, and looked down at her feet. " Look I know I am not pretty, I know that men don't find me attractive, but I'm really tired of being that girl."

"there is nothing wrong with being that girl" Dean said , hoping he sounded comforting, he didn't do the mushy stuff.

"Says the man who sleeps with everyone he meets?" she cocked an eyebrow at him and he wanted to laugh. " I heard what Sam said."

"well, I don't sleep with everyone" he focused on his nails as he said it. "Look, its not that your not beautiful because you are and I am sure your a great gal and all but I don't sleep with virgins. They get clingy and expect me to call the next day"

"I wont expect that. I will fully expect you to not call." Nancy said she said waving her hands as she talked and suddenly Dean found her hand waving charming.

Shaking his head he closed his eyes and sighed again "Your sure?"

"Very" she said suddenly more eager than before.

Turning he pulled her into another kiss, testing his lips against hers and his tongue in her mouth. Slowly he pushed her up against the wall and settled his hands on her hips. She was soft, so soft and her hips were curvy. Kissing her once more he stepped back as she moaned into his mouth. " I can't do this here"

"what do you mean?"

"Meet me at your house in twenty." he smoothed his hand over her hair and smiled at her. "You shouldn't have to loose your virginity in a jai cell."

She smiled sweetly at him and kissed him softly. "See you in twenty"

After Dean and Sam left the station, Dean made his excuses and left the motel room. His palms were sweaty and his heart was pounding in his chest. When was the last time he slept with a virgin? When was the last time a gal like this just threw herself at him? He couldn't do this, he was going to knock on her door and tell her that he couldn't do this, that she needed someone who would give them selves whole heartedly to her.

He knocked at her door and when she didn't answer right away he turned to leave, but as he stepped off the front porch he heard her call out to him "dean?"

His breath was knocked out of him, because when he turned around she was standing at her door in a pair of white panties, a white spaghetti strapped shirt and she was not wearing a bra. "Your going to kill me"

He quickly walked up to her lifted her into his arms and took her into the house.

Nancy didn't remember being carried up the stairs all she remembered was being laid down on the bed by Dean. Him slowly stripping her and kissing every spot he uncovered. She didn't remember when his clothes came off but she did remember that it felt like her skin was on fire when he finally touched his chest to hers, and laid fully on top of her. She did remember when his cock rubbed on her lower lips before slowly entering her and waiting for her to give him the go ahead. She remembered his hand behind her head gently pulling at her hair, his mouth at her ear whispering to her making her shiver and shake, needing all the sexy and wonderful things he was saying. She would forever remember the feel of fire flowing through her veins and he told her to let go and he fallowed not far behind. She didn't remember falling asleep afterwards but she will always remember how he woke her up kissing up her legs saying he wasn't done with her yet.

She was surprised that he was still there when she woke up the next morning. And even more so surprised that he was just barely waking up as she got out of the shower. Expecting for him to have dodged out the door at the first chance, she was not expecting him to be sitting on her bed smirking when she walked out of her bathroom naked and drying her hair.

"hey" she said and covered herself as much as she could with the hand towel she was using.

"you don't have to cover up, I've seen it all already" he said and stood up. His jeans low on his hips and unbuttoned.

"Dean I thought you would be gone already" She said and slipped past him and into her closet, thanking God it was a walk-in with a lock.

"I thought we could talk" He said and when she heard the sincerity on his voice she popped her head out the door.

"hold on" she said , grabbing a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt she threw them on quickly only leaving the shirt unbuttoned as she walked out. "what did you want to talk about? I thought you didn't do the 'next morning' thing?"

" I don't but you are different" he said and she had to slip by him again when he went to touch her open shirt, but he caught her and slipped his arms around her and inside of her shirt. " I think we need to keep in touch, and not because of what you think" He added smirking at her, flipping her hair back over her shoulder he stroked her face "though I do really like to see you blush"

She shook her head and pushed herself out of his arms, "Dean, I love what you did for me last night and I am sure I will spend the next thirty years thinking about it, but I cannot be that girl that you see whenever you come into town. I don't want to be just a hook up. We agreed that this wouldn't happen"

"I'm not saying I want you to be my hookup girl. I'm just saying we need to keep in touch. I am very fond of you for some reason and no its not the sex... though that was great." he smirked at her again. " I am going to worry about you in this town while I am away and I would just like for you to text me every now and then to let me know how you are"

"Dean, that is an attachment"

"no its us being friends" He said and caught her from behind, kissing her exposed neck "but that can wait for when I leave"

She laughed and squirmed as he started to undo her pants "Dean"

"Oh yea, say my name baby"

A few months later Dean was sitting in Bobby's kitchen texting Nancy when Sam walked in and smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell Sammy!"

"Would you stop texting her and finish looking up the daemon? If we don't find out what this thing is soon people are going to keep dying."

"Oh shut up, I already did the research and its on the coffee table. Do you really think I would neglect a case for a girl?" Dean asked as he got up to get another beer out of the fridge.

"For Nancy I think you would" Sam shook his head and smiled at his brother " She got under your skin!"

"More like I got under... Never mind, she is not a distraction" he stated and took a swig, "She is just a friend I am keeping in contact with... I worry about her man, especially now that she is studying the Occult and trying to learn about what we do."

"Really? Why?" Sam asked looking shocked.

"She wants to be prepared for anything that might come her way. I tried to talk her out of it but she is hard headed" Dean set his beer down a bit forcefully and the bottle cracked. "I just want her to stay away from it all, that way I wont have to worry about her."

"Dean you should have thought about all of that before you deflowered her"

"Really Sam Deflowered, who says that now? Huh?"

The conversation had changed course like Dean had wanted it too, but he was still thinking about her, still thinking about that night... and the next morning.  
_

Nancy paced her living room and tugged on the cross around her neck, it had been two weeks since she had heard from Dean. Since he left three months ago they had never gone longer than a few days without keeping in contact. She had sent him numerous text and left voicemails on all of his cell phones but had gotten no answer.

Deciding that she'd had enough waiting she grabbed her packed bag and the address Dean had given her to Bobby's house. She was going to go looking for him, even if he had expressly asked her not too. When she opened the front door she was surprised to see his 67 Impala pull into her drive way, she was even more surprised to see him hop out and toss the keys to Sam as he grabbed his bag and walked up to her.

"Where the fuck have you been?" She demanded and then covered her mouth as she realized what she had said. Turning she ran back into the house and slammed the door before he could get in. "Go away! I'm so mad at you right now"

"Nancy open the door" He said and she shivered at her name on his lips. "I need a shower and food. Sammy is going to his lady friends house for the night and I need a place to crash"

She felt a bit disappointed that sleeping was all he was there for, but she mentally slapped her self and said that's all he needed to be there for. "Fine but you can't pull any funny business and you have to tell me where you have been for the last two weeks!"

"Deal" he sounded gruff as he answered and she felt bad for shutting the door on him.

"Come on" She opened the door and when he smiled at her it was all she could do to not melt.

"I missed you" he said, but he kept walking and she was sure she was just imagining it, he had said it so softly.

She was dancing around the kitchen finishing up a home made pot pie. She heard the shower turn off as she put it in the oven, she heard him walk into her room and she tried not to think about him naked in her bedroom... again.

45 minutes later she smiled as she threw a pillow at Deans head and told him to get up or he wouldn't get any pie. She laughed as the pillow came hurling back at her, and then laughed louder when she heard him yell "pie? What kind of pie?"

They ate in silence and Nancy was sure it was just because he was shoveling the food into his mouth with out breathing. When she finished she dished him two slices of pie and took her plate into the kitchen. She turned the radio back on and swayed to a Garth Brooks song. She almost felt like this was what she wanted it to be like. She wanted to cook for someone after a long day of work. She wanted to make cakes and pies and do dishes, as long as it was with and for someone else.

Dean had only been back maybe two hours and she already felt like she was whole again. Sighing she suddenly shivered, she could feel the breath on the back of her neck.

"Dean, what are you doing?" she asked barely above a whisper, because she new what he was doing as his arms went around her and his mouth found her shoulder.

"Tell me to stop" he said and it was full of need, his voice was unsteady "Tell me to leave and I will."

"Dean we talked about this" she said and practically shook when his hands went down the front of her long skirt and into her panties. His fingers finding her wet and ready for him.

"God, Nancy tell me no, Tell me to stop touching you" She could feel his hard cock against her back, "Because if you don't I will pull your dress up right now and fuck you so hard you will see stars for a week"

She gasped at his words and leaned over the sink a little bit more giving in to him. True to his word, she heard his zipper and felt her dress come up to her waist, she felt him rip her panties down the back and then off of her, and she nearly screamed when he entered her hard.

"God baby" He moaned into her ear and sunk his fingers into her hair "Your so fucking tight"

"Dean" she whispered and moaned into his mouth as he kissed her,

"I'm going to move baby, and I don't think I will be able to stop, okay" he said pulling her head back so he could see her face,

She nodded and gripped the sink, he pulled out of her and slammed back into her, making her hips hit the rim of the sink. She knew she would have a bruise the next morning but she didn't care, he was being rough and gentle all at the same time. He had his hand gripping her hair so tightly she was sure some had been pulled out, thrust after thrust he pounded into her, grunting and biting at her neck. She slipped a hand down the front of her dress hissing as her wrist hit the edge of the sink at his thrust, she was so close and she hoped he was too, she rubbed her clit giving her self some pleasure as he took his out on her body.

She felt her blood heat up as she came closer to the edge and he pounded into her faster, he pulled her head back growling in her ear, "Come now!"

She obeyed screaming his name and slumping over his arm as he held her back to his chest. She could hardly catch her breath, and he was still pumping into her only slowly now. When he finally pulled out of her he put her dress down and tucked her torn panties into his pocket. She turned and watched him tuck himself back into his jeans.

"You know I thought I wasn't going to be hook up girl" she said and smirked at him.

When he zipped his jeans and smiled back at her all he could say was "You made me pie, I couldn't help myself"


End file.
